eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1875 (13 December 1999)
Synopsis Irene tells Troy that Pat saw them kissing, and Troy says he's sure Pat won't think of anything. Pat upsets Peggy by telling her that Kathy and Ben are coming for Xmas but since she's not talking to Phil he probably won't want to bring them to see her. Irene accosts Pat and says she will be straight with her and won't pretend about what she saw in the cab, so she just doesn't want it to get out. Pat says it's none of her business, but no-one will hear it from her, but if Irene plays around on her doorstep it will only be a matter of time before Terry finds out. Robbie and Ricky, whinge impotently that Dan is back and staying at Phil's. Phil offers Dan a job, but Dan says he can't do anything in a garage or snooker hall. Rosa agrees to make an offer on the Vic. Gianni and Jackie are thrilled. Gianni goes to ask Frank about buying it and Frank says it'll be sold to whoever makes the best offer. Jackie tells Steve she's been invited to the Di Marcos for Xmas day and he looks a bit disappointed but says he'd rather be alone. Mel is working in the Vic and Ian comes in to ask her to look after the shop while he goes to the wholesalers. She tells him she doesn't work there any more. Pat goes round to tell Phil off for ignoring Peggy, and Dan interrupts while she's being rude, so Phil says she was just leaving and Pat replies that he and Dan deserve each other. Natalie and Mel arrange a joint hen night and Lisa offers to arrange it. Ian is steadily getting drunk and Frank asks him if he's OK. Natalie asks Andrea where they have been and Andrea says it's a secret, or she might guess the theme. "Theme?" asks Natalie, horrified! Natalie has a go at Barry and says she doesn't want a theme, just a traditional wedding. Ian hangs around in the Vic watching Mel, and everyone tells him what a wonderful barmaid she is. All the men chat her up and Ian is furious, especially when Steve chats her up too. Steve and Barry joke with Mel about people trying to ask for different cocktails like a French Kiss, Between the Sheets, then Barry says "Sex on the Beach" and Mel and Steve look awkwardly at each other. Steve asks her how she knows all that and she says she ran a cocktail bar in Ibiza. A blonde comes round the Vic with mistletoe and asks Steve for a kiss, then asks who's next, and tells him to kiss Mel. Ian staggers over to complain and Frank steps in telling him to leave. Mel apologises to Steve for Ian, and Ian whines that she should be apologising to him, as Frank escorts him to the door, with the friendly word of warning that if he keeps on like that he will lose Mel. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Joan Hooley as Josie *Krystle Williams as Kim *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Kelly Morris as Caroline Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes